Kraglin Obfonteri
(exiled) (formerly) |movie = ''Guardians of the Galaxy Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 |comic = Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude |actor = Sean Gunn |status = Alive}} Kraglin Obfonteri is Yondu Udonta's First Mate in the Ravagers. He remained loyal to his Captain during the Hunt for Star-Lord and joined Udonta and the Guardians of the Galaxy fighting Ronan the Accuser in the Battle of Xandar. However when Udonta continued to protect Star-Lord, Obfonteri inadvertently started a mutiny led by Taserface. Regretting his actions and how his friends had been killed, Obfonteri helped both Udonta and Rocket Raccoon escape before assisting in the battle against Ego and joining the Guardians of the Galaxy in the wake of Udonta's death during the battle. Biography Early Life Kraglin was born on the planet Xandar. Nothing is really known about his early life. Serving Yondu Udonta Kraglin joined the Ravagers, and become the first mate of Yondu Ravager Clan. He remains strongly loyal to Yondu Udonta, the leader of the Ravagers. Over the years he developed a rivalry between himself and Yondu's protege Peter Quill.Guardians of the Galaxy Quest for the Orb The Hunt for Peter Quill question Broker.]] When Peter Quill betrayed the Ravagers and stole the Orb, Kraglin assisted Yondu Udonta in finding him. Together they travelled to Xandar to confront Broker, the man to whom Quill had originally planned to sell the Orb. Udonta mocked and threatened the terrifyed Broker, causing Obfonteri to laugh at his misfortune until Broker finally gave them the name and location of the person to whom Broker planned to sell the Orb, The Collector who had a museum on Knowhere. .]] When the Ravagers arrived at Knowhere, they found Quill who attempted to escape. They later captured Quill and his ally Gamora when Quill surrendered to save their lives. Obfonteri was first on the scene to welcome Quill back to the Ravagers at gunpoint. Quill was interrogated by Yondu Udonta, who threatened to execute Quill for his betrayal of their team, which Kraglin supported. During the interrogation however, a deal was made so that the Ravagers would assist Quill in attacking Ronan the Accuser, who had stolen the Orb and planned to destroy Xandar; in exchange, the Ravagers would be allowed to keep the Orb after the battle. Battle of Xandar .]] Kraglin joined Quill, Gamora and the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy in the battle against Ronan and his soldiers. Kraglin piloted his M-ship and helped shoot a hole in the side of Ronan's ship the Dark Aster, allowing Quill and Yondu to enter the ship and fight Ronan's soldiers. As the battle raged on Ronan ordered his ships to dive bomb the city, Kraglin joined Rocket Raccoon and the other Ravagers to shoot down the ships before they hit the ground. After Ronan was defeated and killed, Kraglin rejoined Yondu and took possession of the Orb. As they left Xandar, Kraglin and Yondu discussed whether or not they should have delivered Quill to his father like they were hired to do. As they traveled through space Kraglin joined the other Ravagers in the celebration of their victory by dancing and drinking. However while Obfonteri celebrated, Yondu discovered that Peter Quill had given them a fake Orb and given the real one to the Nova Corps. Planning a Mutiny plan a mutiny.]] A few months after the Battle of Xandar, the Ravagers went to the Iron Lotus to relax. There, Kraglin along with his other Ravager members partied with a bunch of women outside. As Yondu Udonta talked to Stakar Ogord, Taserface planned to overthrow Udonta saying he's gone soft. Kraglin agreed with Taserface as he believed that Udonta didn't care about the Ravagers anymore. Ayesha approached the Ravagers and hired them to track down the Guardians of the Galaxy who had stolen from them.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Going Against Yondu The Ravagers tracked the Guardians on Berhert where a few of the Ravagers fell victim to Rocket Raccoon's traps. The Ravagers eventually stopped Rocket, but Udonta decided not to kill him which led to the Ravagers and Kraglin to turn on him. Udonta was knocked out by Nebula and they all returned to the Eclector where they executed any Ravagers who sided with Udonta. Taserface then announced himself as Captain, and they locked Udonta along with Rocket and Groot up. Kraglin escorted Nebula to an M-ships after giving her a new robotic arm. Nebula informed Kraglin of her plan to kill her sister Gamora due to the traumatic past she suffered due to her. turn against Yondu Udonta.]] When Groot attempted to free Udonta and Rocket by retrieving Udonta's fin but failed, Kraglin helped them escape after realizing he made a mistake as he didn't want to go against Udonta or have his friends killed. Kraglin played some of Peter Quill's music to draw the Ravagers into a trap by Udonta and Rocket. Escape from the Eclector As Udonta, Rocket and Groot killed the entire clan of Ravagers, Kraglin waited for them in the front of the Eclector. When he was joined by the three, Kraglin disconnected the Quadrant from the rest of the ship and they escaped while the rest of the Eclector blew up, including Taserface who had informed the Sovereign of their location. Rocket then set course for Ego's Planet which caused their bodies to disfigure temporarily due to the amount of jumping the ship did between planets. Helping the Guardians of the Galaxy .]] When they arrived at Ego's Planet, Kraglin stayed in the Eclector while the rest went to rescue the Guardians. While Kraglin was eating some soup and listening to Quill's music, a fleet of Sovereign drones approached the planet. Kraglin informed the Guardians that the Sovereign were coming and then flew down to the planet to retrieve the Guardians. As he went to open the door for Drax who was carrying an unconscious Mantis, Ego attacked the ship causing it to tip over and nearly crush Drax and Mantis. Kraglin managed to turn on the ships thrusters and stabilized the ship so the two could get on the ship. As the planet was about to explode, Gamora and Nebula joined Kraglin on the ship followed by Rocket and Groot. Not being able to stay near the planet, Kraglin flew the ship away while Quill and Udonta were still on the surface. Yondu's Death After they retrieved Udonta's body from space, Kraglin and the Guardians held a funeral for him. After the funeral, Kraglin gave Quill a , which Udonta found, telling him that it had over three hundred songs on it. Quill then gave Kraglin Udonta's Yaka Arrow as he believed Udonta would want him to have it, to which Kraglin thanked and acknowledged Peter as his captain. Suddenly, all the other Ravager factions appeared to give Udonta a Ravagers farewell. Later Kraglin practiced using the Yaka Arrow along with Udonta's fin but ended up stabbing Drax in the chest causing him to wisely retreat. Personality Kraglin is a devoutly loyal Ravager, placing great faith in his captain Yondu Udonta. Being his first mate, he followed ever order given to him, although he felt jealous at the treatment Peter Quill received. When he received Yondu's Yaka Arrow, he took it with pride, crying that Quill thought Yondu felt so highly of him. Abilities *'Expert Pilot': During the Battle of Xandar, Obfonteri easily piloted a M-ship and shot a hole in the side of the Dark Aster. He was also able to pilot the Eclector during the Battle on Ego's Planet. Relationships Allies *Yondu Ravager Clan **Yondu Udonta † - Captain **Horuz † - Teammate **Oblo † - Teammate **Tullk † - Teammate *Stakar Ravager Clan **Stakar Ogord **Martinex *Guardians of the Galaxy **Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Former Ravager Teammate turned Captain **Gamora **Drax the Destroyer **Rocket Raccoon **Groot **Mantis *Nebula Enemies *Sovereign **Ayesha - Former Employer turned Enemy *Sakaarans *Ronan the Accuser † *Ego † - Former Employer turned Enemy and Attempted Killer *Taserface's Ravagers **Taserface † - Former Teammate **Gef † - Former Teammate **Wretch † - Former Teammate **Brahl † - Former Teammate **Scrote † - Former Teammate **Narblik † - Former Teammate **Halfnut † - Former Teammate Trivia *In the comics, Kraglin is a member of a purple furred race called the A-Chiltarians, who attempted to conquer Earth once. References External Links * Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Xandarians Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Ravagers Members Category:Criminals Category:Heroes